


Sleep Deprived

by Madam_Fiction



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: Couch, Cuddles, Exhaustion, F/F, Fluff, Scones, Sleep, madam secretary - Freeform, nadine/elizabeth, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Fiction/pseuds/Madam_Fiction
Summary: Sleep DeprivedNadine/ElizabethTwo tired women and a couch. (no smut)Dedicated to her_majesty_wears_jeans thanks for all your support!Disclaimer: I do not own Madam Secretary or make any profit off this





	Sleep Deprived

**Author's Note:**

  * For [her_majesty_wears_jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/her_majesty_wears_jeans/gifts).



**Sleep Deprived**

**Nadine/Elizabeth**

**Two tired women and a couch. (no smut)**

**Dedicated to her_majesty_wears_jeans thanks for all your support!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Madam Secretary or make any profit off this**

 

The words were blurring in front of Elizabeth’s eyes, no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t concentrate on the report before her. Five days, five nights, and only two hours of sleep. The whole State Department had been working nonstop to secure a treaty between America and Japan. Elizabeth hadn’t been home for three days and hadn’t slept more then two hours per night for nearly a week. Glancing up at the clock she found that it read 3:57am, a yawn escaped her. Maybe if she just closed her eyes for a moment....

 

“Madam Secretary?” A voice sounded from the doorway.

 

Prying her eyes open, she found herself staring at her Chief of Staff, who was leaning in the doorway. Nadine’s hair was no longer neatly curling around her face, but rather frizzing and done up in a messy bun at the nape of her neck. Her usually burgundy lips had faded into a light blush and were turned down in a small frown. In one hand she held a cup of what Elizabeth presumed was coffee, and in the other was a binder. A small smile spread over Elizabeth’s lips as she stared tiredly at Nadine. 

 

The whole State Department had been in and out, Blake working the early hours of the morning until Elizabeth forced him to go home at 10pm. Daisy had stayed as late as she could, but usually had to go home around 10pm as well. Matt and Jay were the same, sometimes staying until midnight but Nadine shooed them out after that. Nadine herself, well...it was a wonder she was still standing up straight let alone working. Similar to Elizabeth, Nadine hardly left the State Department.

 

“Ma’am...did you hear me?” Nadine’s voice broke the other woman’s thoughts.

 

 “Oh...no, sorry.” 

 

“I said, Japan has turned down our offer.” Nadine reported, clear displeasure in her tone.

 

A sigh left Elizabeth as she rubbed her temples, “Well there goes five days of work.” As she closed her eyes, she heard the clicking of heels across hardwood floor, the telltale sign of Nadine walking over to her.

 

“You should go home, I can stay here and finish up for the night.” 

 

Opening her eyes once again, she found Nadine hovering over her desk and in the new close proximity noticed the dark circles under her colleague’s eyes, “No, I can last a while longer. You on the other hand, should rest.” 

 

Shaking her head, Nadine took another sip of coffee, “I will be fine.” She then turned to head back to her own office when an odd sort of panic struck Elizabeth. She didn't want Nadine to step out of the door, or rather...she didn't want to be left alone in her office again. Without realizing it, Elizabeth hand snatched Nadine's wrist in a moment of panic.

 

“Wait...” 

 

“Is everything alright ma’am?” Nadine questioned, turning to look at her boss.

 

“Yes...I just...could you stay here?” The question came out more shaky then it should have, and Elizabeth felt her cheeks flush.

 

A smile formed on Nadine’s lips and she nodded, “Of course. It gets kind of cold in my office anyway, so I am glad you asked.” 

 

Still holding Nadine’s wrist Elizabeth couldn’t help the relief that flitted over her features. Most of the time, she chided herself for being so silly as to be afraid of being alone. But Nadine never seemed to notice her flaw, and if she did she sure didn't bring it up. And for that she was grateful. Promptly, Elizabeth released the other woman’s wrist and rubbed her eyes tiredly. 

 

Nadine proceeded to seat herself on the opposite side of Elizabeth's desk, where the visitors usually sat and opened her binder. Finding where she had left off, she pull her glasses down and continued reading. Occasionally sipping her coffee and highlighting certain sentences that she finds relevant. However, after a while she finds that she is just rereading the same paragraph on repeat. Stifling a yawn she looks up to find Elizabeth staring at in a half conscious manner. 

 

As soon as Nadine had sat down, Elizabeth had tried to continue working but was unsuccessful. She was far more tired then she had realized and her eyes kept drooping closed. So she gave up on reading and looked up her Chief of Staff to announce that they should both call it a night. 

 

Nadine was reading her files, finger trailing along each sentence she read...revealing that she too, was exhausted. Her circular glasses kept slipping down the bridge of her nose and Elizabeth almost had the urge to reach out and push them up again. Her hazel eyes went back and forth as she read the paper before her, so concentrated that she had yet to notice Elizabeth, who, at this point was in dreamland.

 

She was no longer conscious of where her mind was going. Eyes half veiled, she let herself appreciate the woman sitting across from her. The kindness that shone through her stiff exterior in moments like this. Her devotion to the State Department and Elizabeth herself was clear everyday she showed up for work. She was willing to go to any length fo the safety of her country and colleagues. And to Elizabeth, that made her the most beautiful soul she had ever encountered. 

 

A dreamy smile spread across her lips as Nadine began absentmindedly tapping her finger on the binder. Another handful of minutes passed before Nadine's tired hazel eyes rose to meet Elizabeth's equally tired blue ones. A couple moments pass before Nadine drags her eyes away from Elizabeth's and speaks, "Ma'am..are you quite alright?"

 

Elizabeth, still slow to come out from her dreamy state, blinks a few times and rubes her eyes, "Um..." She searches her brain to recall what Nadine had said but comes up with a blank, "Could you repeat that?"

 

A kind smile spreads across Nadine's face, "I think you should call it a night." 

 

"Oh no..." She shook her head, glancing at the clock once more, 5:05am, "It takes me a half hour to get home and by the time I actually get to bed I will have to turn around and come back in."

 

"At least consider taking a nap? I can alert Blake around seven to bring you in an extra blouse and finish up for you."  

 

"As tempting as that sounds, I cannot just leave you without any sleep."

 

"I can close my eyes for a few minutes before everyone gets in." 

 

"Where?" 

 

"My couch." She shrugged, though she knew full well that she would get no rest on that stiff and uncomfortable leather settee. Not to mention the freezing temperature inside her small office.

 

As if she'd read Nadine's mind Elizabeth shook her head, "You just said your office was cold and I could tell, your fingers were freezing."

 

"Well where do you suggest I sleep then? As you pointed out minutes ago it is pointless to return home." 

 

Maybe it was lack of sleep, or impulsive speaking, but before Elizabeth could think she had blurted out, “My couch is big enough for two people.”

 

For a moment Nadine was taken aback, but the more she thought about it the more enticing the couch started to sound, “Only half an hour.” She agreed.

 

A smile broke over Elizabeth’s face and it was so contagious that Nadine couldn’t help but smile back kindly. They both stood, Nadine closing her binder and placing her folded glasses atop it. Elizabeth straightened her stack of paperwork and at her own glasses on her desk before kicking off her shoes and plopping down on the couch. 

 

Nadine was hesitant at first, but the way Elizabeth held out her arms somehow erased any uncomfortable feeling she may have had...though admittedly it could have been her lack of sleep. Slipping off her shoes, she placed them beside Elizabeth’s before cautiously lying down. Instantly, Elizabeth embraced Nadine and hugged her closer. 

 

Nadine’s attempts at staying awake were futile at best, especially with Elizabeth close enough to smell her vanilla perfume and feel her breath tickling the back of Nadine’s neck. Before she completely succumbed to sleep she murmured, “Only half an hour..” And heard Elizabeth chuckle.

 

When Elizabeth woke next it was due to the bright sunshine that managed to seep it’s way through her thin curtains. Nadine was long gone, and she found herself hugging a couch pillow instead. Yawning, she sat up and looked around wondering how long she had been asleep. Surely Blake would’ve woken her so she wouldn’t miss anything important…right? Glancing up at the clock, she was relieved to see that is was merely nine.

 

Standing from the couch, she stretched and felt her back pop as she did so. Making her way over to her desk she noticed a cup of coffee, plate of her favorite blueberry scones, and a small folded note. Picking up the piece of parchment, she opened it and instantly recognized her Chief of Staff’s writing.

 

_I ended up sleeping more then half an hour. You seemed really tired so I let you sleep a bit longer, I hope you don’t mind. There’s another suit in the closet (courtesy of Blake) and if I remember correctly you had a taste for blueberry scones and cappuccinos. We will assess today’s agenda at ten._

_-Nadine_

**Thanks for reading! This was actually deleted the first time I wrote it, due to faulty WiFi.**


End file.
